


蛛丝

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 简介：1 时间旅行梗来自豆瓣的Twipsy 沙威可以时间旅行，但自己还没意识到。2 AU 仍是某Younger Dryas再次发生的世界（科学性求别掐）。3 必然OOC了。
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean
Kudos: 3





	蛛丝

对于有的人来说，时间是一条直线，在黑暗中从无人了解的源头延伸向未知。世上的万事万物都沿这条直线高唱着进行曲大步前进。  
当然，也有观点认为，与其说是一条直线，不如说时间是一根线段，再画上一个箭头也未尝不可。  
不过，也许时间并非直线，而是一团被猫玩得散开的毛线。经历了猫抓猫咬后在地毯上摊成一片迷宫，线条交织又交织、缠绕起来，在这里和那里打起了死结。  
或者，时间是一盒子旧幻灯片。每张幻灯片里，都印着一幅图，人在图上站着、看着或是悬在半空中，一动也不动。每张幻灯片是一个时刻。当幻灯片连续播放起来，人们就可以喝水、打字，或是从楼顶摔下去。  
或者，时间是一个肥皂泡，所有时刻都贴浮在肥皂泡表面，同时发生着。只等一根针刺下来，“啪”的一声爆开，碎裂为不可见的液滴。  
也许，时间是装满了一间屋子的碎页。报纸和书页的碎片，它们在屋子中间堆成了一座小山。每一片碎页上是一段从现实、历史，或是故事中撕下的文字。一句话，几句话，半句话，一个词。没头没尾，没有前情也不知后果。从第一个字读起，茫然地读下去，到最后一个词，没有结尾。一个场景，一个动作，一个心思，一片时间。  
“……他在布道修士街的街角拐了弯……”  
“……一块瘦肉，一片肥肉，白菜的心……”  
“……在这堆死人中可以认出一张惨白的脸，披散的头发，一只打穿的手……”  
“……随后便盯住那铜钮；他感到惊愕，静静地望着……”  
“……她望着她们，大为感动。看见了天使，便如身在天堂……”  
“……他一点也不惊慌，傲慢地垂下眼皮，说了句：‘这豪不为怪’……”  
像玩拼图一样，把乱七八糟堆着的碎页按照边缘凹凸形状的对应拼合起来。拼完整了，再画一条线段，标个箭头，就有了时间线，具备了所有事件发生的先后顺序，有了前因后果。成了一个完整的故事。  
有时候，一张碎页里的一个词会活动起来，伸展墨线的笔画，蜘蛛似的爬行着，爬到这片碎页的边缘，然后再迈一步，爬上另一片不相干的碎页，在身后留下一根几乎不可见的蛛丝。  
唔，这就是时间旅行。  
有些人能够时间旅行，只要转个身、迈一步或者眨下眼，就可以进入另一片时间。通常情况下，他们甚至没有注意到自己进入了另一个时间就返回了。像是横过交织的时间线、从一张幻灯片跳入另一张幻灯片、从一片碎页进入另一片碎页。只留下细碎的线索，留下一根蛛丝。

* * * * * * * * * *  
2788年，沙威第一次见到冉阿让。

其时，地中海沿岸的干旱已持续数年，至于具体是多少年，学者们仍在争论不休。主流观点是“11年的持续干旱”；但另有一撮学者一致认为干旱的征兆早在26年前就已经有所显现；剩下散养的几位另辟蹊径，他们所认定的干旱持续年数看起来像是1至100之间抽出的随机数字。在广告、娱乐节目和皇室新闻的间隙，学者们在电视上就气候变化方向争论不休。北方变得寒冷，南方变得干旱，随之而来的是粮食大幅减产和能源需求增加，贫困和饥荒早已在大陆上徘徊，露出尖牙和利爪收获人的性命。多数人试图装做看不到它们，假装世界仍和以前一样平静安全，但这两只怪物会贴在人眼前，黏在人身后，伸出爪子吊着人的肩膀。世界正在崩溃，分崩离析，像一片泛黄发脆的旧纸片，从边缘碎裂开来。  
此时沙威8岁，正在前往土伦监狱的路上。在这个年龄段，他的个子算高的，身体也壮实，长得粗糙。沙威是个严肃的小孩，比多数8岁小孩更严肃，看着几乎有点阴郁。话少又简单，行动直接到突兀，有时候显得粗野。他在监狱出生。从某种角度讲，他和他母亲的境遇都可算是贫困造成的。贫困引发犯罪，罪犯受法律惩处。  
只是，惩处似乎也顺便落了一片在孩子身上。沙威一出生就被从母亲身边带走了，直接送去孤儿院。  
孤儿院倒也不是个糟糕的地方。虽然每年都会病死几个，但至少没有人死于饥饿。孤儿院院长是个花白头发精力旺盛的老太，瘦得像根豇豆，体内容不下多少恶毒心肠，当然，也没有多少能表现出来的爱心和热情。照看孤儿只是一项工作，干活、拿钱、活着。她像饲喂肉鸡的机器一般喂养看管那窝小孩，尽力让他们保持存活，直到16岁离开孤儿院。为可怜的孤儿们提供爱与关怀不是她所擅长的，制定简单有效可实施的规则和惩处手段并坚定不移地执行，这才是她的强项。  
沙威在这些孤儿院的规则下长大，从普适性高的“不可偷窃”“不可说谎”，到琐碎恼人的“吃饭时不可抠鼻”“上床后不可说话”，都一视同仁地乖乖遵守。不知是由于先天缺陷，还是因为后天环境，像癞蛤蟆适应水塘，沙威及其适应严格规矩下的生活。他将自己整合进了孤儿院的规章制度里，或者说把孤儿院法规内化进了自己的身体。如果犯了错误，比如，洗碗时打碎了一个盘子，他会向院长报告，并领取自己应得的惩罚。惩罚大体分为三种，打、剥夺食物，以及在地下室关禁闭。如果院长赠送选择惩处方式的权利，沙威通常会选地下室。他不怕耗子，而且喜欢一个人呆着。没有其他孤儿的吵嚷打扰，他可以盯着耗子洞，想点只属于他自己的事情，比如，他的亲生母亲。  
沙威认为自己必须遵守孤儿院的规则，也自然而然地认为其他孩子同样应该遵守规则。如果见到违背规矩的行为，沙威会第一时间向院长报告，然后违规的小罪犯就等着遭罚把。在汇报其他孩子的违规行为方面，沙威表现出了警探的天份，他是个天生的探子。既然有规矩，人就该遵守，任何触犯规则的人都理应受到惩罚。事情应该如此，很简单。他不认为自己“打小报告”有什么不妥。只可惜其他小孩并不这么认为。也许说他们恨这小探子恨得牙痒有些过分，但也没过分太多。他们眼巴巴地期待看到沙威遭受惩罚，吃点苦头。为推动这种情况出现，他们也做出了努力。试图栽赃沙威的事情倒是发生过几次，不幸的是，院长知道沙威是从不说谎的，于是历次栽赃尝试均以失败告终。

终于，他们发现了沙威的软肋，他的母亲。  
是偶然发现的。男孩们闲扯起父母亲戚话题时，沙威坚持不肯说关于自己母亲的一个字。  
“你妈可能是个贼。” 某男孩随口说了一句。  
沙威跳起来一拳挥上去，把他打趴在地，然后并不停手，继续打下去。俩小孩试图把沙威拉开，却也挨了几拳，顿时怒了，俩奋起回殴。  
最终结果是，差不多半个孤儿院的孩子都激动过头地加入了群架。另外一半略安分胆小的在旁边欢呼，煽风点火呐喊加油。  
群架结束后，院长怒视着这群鼻青脸肿，低头抹鼻血的闹心孩子们。  
“谁最先动的手？”  
“我。”沙威回答，半边脸肿了，声音含糊，“但不是我的错，是他们，他们说我妈是贼。  
这是沙威第一次为自己辩解。  
“你母亲是因为偷窃进监狱的。目前在土伦监狱服刑。”院长说，“你一直知道。”  
“但她不是贼！”沙威嚎起来，“她是偷了东西，但是那不怪她。”  
“到地下室去。”  
沙威坐在一袋土豆上，眼盯着耗子洞。那耗子洞的住户此刻正在光明正大地啃着沙威屁股底下的土豆袋，咔咔作响。  
沙威给了那耗子一脚，让它安静。  
他需要静一会儿。静静地想想他的妈妈。  
沙威从没见过母亲，但是他会闭上眼睛，试图拼出母亲的形象。她和孤儿院院长不同，完全不同。她温暖又柔软，会抱着小孩。沙威愿意想象她有柔软的头发和温暖的拥抱。  
她不是贼。偷东西是逼不得已。沙威告诉自己。肯定因为她发现自己怀上了孩子，才会去偷东西。因为从此以后她还要养活孩子。她是逼不得已。她是无辜的。她应该得到原谅，她不是贼。

第一场群架之后，长则半个月，短则几天，孤儿院就会再闹上一场群架，让院长头疼不已。  
每次最先动手的总是沙威。  
动手原因总是某个孩子对他说：“你妈是个贼。”  
虽说作为孤儿院院长应该公正，没有偏爱。但坦白地说，沙威是院长偏爱的小孩。他是个一根筋的娃娃，头脑简单，正派又纯洁。院长并不想惩罚他。而且，惩罚是为了维持秩序。沙威不是会破坏秩序的人，而他的打架问题也不是惩罚能解决的。惩罚他对于孤儿院秩序的维持并没有什么作用。但规矩总是规则，违反了规矩就只能得到惩罚。

第8次群架后，沙威又被关了地下室。  
他坐在地上，对那耗子和耗子洞怒目而视，揉着自己的眼眶。那儿很快会肿起个相当壮观的青紫色大包。耗子坐在洞口，拿爪子抹脸捋尾巴，丝毫不把那关禁闭的小孩放在眼里。  
沙威听着地下室门打开的声音，然后是院长从楼梯上走下来的脚步声。  
她来到沙威眼前站定。  
沙威低下头，看着她的鞋，很适合踢人的黑色皮鞋。  
院长叹了口气。  
沙威没抬头也没吱声。  
“其他人说的没错。你母亲确实是小偷，你得接受这一点。”  
沙威继续盯着她的鞋。  
“不能再这么折腾下去了。”院长说，“我和土伦监狱联系过了，这周六带你去见母亲，和她谈谈也许对你有帮助。”  
沙威以为自己不会再呼吸了。  
院长离开后，他才长长地吸了一口气，然后呼出去。然后再长长地吸一口气，然后再来一次。他觉得肺要炸了。他要去见妈妈了他要去见妈妈了他终于要去见妈妈了。只耗子看起来差不多有点可爱。  
他要去见妈妈了。

土伦监狱的会见室里有5张桌子，20把椅子。桌子是青绿的，椅子是桔红色的，因为用得久颜色淡了，略带着点乳白色。难看得惊人。让人怀疑使用它们的动机是给囚犯及其亲属造成精神伤害。会见室有两扇门，一扇通向楼道，楼道通向监狱正门，无人阻拦地通向自由。另一扇门外是监狱的院子，有人申请会见获批后，犯人会被狱警押着穿过院子，从那扇门走进来。  
土伦监狱会见室里只有三个人，狱警、孤儿院院长和沙威。狱警坐在门口。沙威穿着崭新挺括的墨兰上衣坐在一把桔红色的椅子上，带着点临阵磨枪感训练自己坐成笔直的姿态，同时不断提醒自己把肩膀端平。他盯着桌面的一条裂纹，两只手垂在椅子边上，紧张地用指尖反复摸索椅子边缘。孤儿院院长只觉得口喝，这天杀的监狱会见室里居然没有一台饮水机。可见，布置此会见室的的动机确是给囚犯及其亲属造成精神伤害，还有，让他们口渴。  
看着沙威紧张期待地盯着桌子。院长觉得担心。  
“娃娃，别想得太美好。她一直不太愿意见你。”  
沙威自动把后一句话忽略了。  
院长在他后背拍了两巴掌以示鼓励或安慰，同时觉得自己口渴得无法忍受。这鬼地方居然连台饮水机都没有。  
“我去找杯水喝。”  
屋里只剩两个人，狱警和沙威。狱警给自己找了点娱乐活动，看报纸。有报纸挡在眼前至少看不见那些让人眼瞎的桌椅。  
沙威看着通向监狱院子的那扇门。为什么妈妈还不来。她不想见我？肯定是。肯定不是。  
他站起来，走到门口。门上有扇窗子。沙威贴近窗口，往外望。  
他只是稍微在门上靠了下，门就向外打开了。沙威一个趔趄，忙往前迈一步，才没摔倒。这一步也让他跨出了会见室，跨进了监狱中的院子。  
院子里，就在沙威跨出的那门口，有个人。靠墙站着，穿着囚犯的衣服，带着镣铐。  
那是2796年，冉阿让从皮赛特尔监狱被押解至土伦监狱。刚刚到达。此时监狱的会见室早已变成为狱警的办公室。押送犯人的警官进屋交接冉阿让档案材料，把他留在门口，等着狱警来，带他去牢房。  
冉阿让瞪着地面出神，一个穿墨兰上衣的小孩从屋里冲了出来，差点摔了一跤。  
沙威没摔倒，站定了。抬头看着出现在眼前的囚犯。  
那囚犯也低头望着他。慢慢抬起手，放在他头顶上。动作很轻。  
沙威并没有躲开。那只手压在他头上，感觉像是栖着一只大蛾子，还有点暖烘烘。  
囚犯把手掌向下压了压，揉了揉沙威的头发。  
“跟你……一样……个子……”囚犯说。  
“你说什么？”  
“外甥。”囚犯清了清嗓子，“最大的那个，跟你一样高。”  
他又按了按沙威的头顶。沙威并没有推开他的手，只是抬头看他的脸。  
“没办法。”  
犯人嘴角垂着。沙威以为他会痛哭起来，但是没有，他没哭，眼泪用光了。  
“没有面包。我只能偷。没有面包。现在他们连我也没有了。他们该怎么活下去。”  
犯人把手从沙威头上拿下了，握着自己的镣铐。  
“你为了你的外甥偷东西，所以才会进监狱？”  
“只是面包。”  
沙威伸出手去，握着犯人的大手。其实他手太小，只能握住对方三根手指。  
“我妈妈也在监狱，她是为了我才去会偷东西的。”  
犯人盯着眼前这小孩。  
“小孩！小孩！回来！”沙威听到狱警的声音，模糊又断断续续。像是在电扇转动时，隔着扇叶喊出的，被切碎的声音，从另一个世界传来的声音。  
他松开冉阿让的手，扭头跑回会见室。狱警已经放下了报纸，站了起来。他一把扯起沙威的胳膊，拽着他拖回椅子。  
“一转眼就不见了。不要随便乱跑，老实地坐着。”  
沙威按照命令老实坐着，想着门外那名囚犯。  
没过一会儿，院长饮足水回来了，给沙威也带了杯水。

沙威母亲从那扇门走进来时，沙威把那杯水打翻了。  
院长手忙脚乱地收拾桌子上的水，沙威红着两只耳朵，低头帮忙。  
在帮忙的间隙，他偷偷抬头瞄了几眼自己的母亲。她并没有看他，手插在兜里，扭头盯着墙。似乎墙壁是监狱会见室里最有趣的东西。  
她骨架子大，但是干瘦，头发很短。  
桌上的水被赶到地板上，桌面被擦干了。  
他们在桌边坐下。沙威尽可能坐得直。把胳膊规规矩矩放在桌子上。  
“有烟吗？”她问。  
院长从包里搜出剩下的半包烟，和火柴一起，放在桌面上。  
她抽出烟来，点上。  
因为紧张、期待和害羞，沙威多数时间都盯着桌面，时不时抬眼匆匆望她一眼。  
她在看着他。她吐出烟雾。烟头在她吸气时变成一个红亮的小点。她脸色没有任何表情，眼里也看不到任何心思。她只是略歪着头，盯着他看。  
“孤儿院的头儿想让我教教你别惹事。”她说。  
沙威又把头低了低，盯着上衣扣子。院长为什么要告诉她自己和人打架的事。她会觉得他不是个好孩子。  
“跟人打架了，是吗？”她问。  
沙威点点头。  
“这像你爹。”她说，“我就不该生你。”  
沙威盯着那颗星星图案的扣子。  
“可惜，等我发现有你了，已经在牢里了，不能打胎了。”  
她把烟头在桌面上碾灭。沙威抬眼看着她把烟头在桌面上碾灭。她有很漂亮的手，手指瘦长有力，指甲不是很干净。烟头那点明亮红色火光被碾灭了。她狠狠碾下去，桌上留下一个塑料烧焦的黑点和黑灰。  
“可惜，你还是出生了，对谁都没有好处。你不可能像其他小孩一样。因为我被关在这里，你只能被排斥在外。如果再惹事，总有一天你也得进来。不过这不关我屁事。”  
有什么东西灭掉了，和烟头一起灭了。那个为救孩子偷面包的囚犯，他的形象混在那最后一点红亮的光中，被碾灭了。只剩下灰和一个焦黑的灼痕。

回家的路上，院长买了巧克力，沙威把它们嚼着吃了。  
在那之后，如果试图招惹沙威的小孩说：“你妈是个贼。”  
沙威只会说：“是的。她触犯了法律，她理应得到惩罚。”

沙威的母亲在2788年，也就是沙威见她的那一年，死于瘟疫。就在见过沙威4个月之后。  
2801年，沙威又回到土伦监狱，作为狱警。  
他遇到一名叫冉阿让的犯人。作为狱警，第一眼看到冉阿让时，沙威便觉得眼熟，仿佛哪里见过但却完全无法想起。如果头脑中有个存记忆的抽屉，那么与母亲有关的所有记忆都已经被揉成一团，塞进了最深处的角落，挂上锁，把钥匙扔进沼泽。狱警沙威认为自己没有理由见过冉阿让，他不可能曾经遇到过这名囚犯。  
他不记得，但发生过的事情，或着说将会发生的事情，总是留下了痕迹。像根不可见蛛丝把过去和未来联系起来，把他和那囚犯联系起来。  
在沙威的潜意识里，或者说在他被忘记的不安梦境里，他希望自己能认为冉阿让是无辜的，他得到的待遇是不公的，他希望能够相信母亲偷窃是为了他，母亲爱他；同时，他又希望确认冉阿让是有罪的，他希望自己能够将母亲只是视为罪犯，她只是与他无关的罪犯，她从没在乎过他，他也不在乎她。如果他能认为冉阿让遭到的待遇是不公的，如果能认为这囚犯是无辜的，那么他的母亲也是为了他而偷窃，她爱他。但事实并非如此。她盗窃只是因为自私，她根本不想要他，所以，冉阿让也只能是个罪人，必须被抓获得到惩罚。但他知道并非如此，冉阿让犯罪是为了救人，罪犯是无辜的可以被宽恕，他的母亲也是爱他的。但并非如此，并非如此。两条线交缠在一起，母亲冉阿让为了亲人无辜的母亲不要孩子冉阿让罪犯公正罪犯不公……  
他只能选择一种正义，法律的正义。其他的一切，牺牲精神、仁慈、善良、爱。当它们与法律的正义发生冲突是，他会站在法律一边。他曾经相信爱，但发现那只是欺骗人的东西。而法律是牢固坚定的，不会碎裂不会蒸发不会欺骗任何人。他只能相信法律，无法相信其他，自我牺牲、仁慈、爱等等。但他不知道自己仍然悄悄渴望着它们，渴望自己能够相信它们，但却无法相信。  
他一生都在追捕冉阿让，他以为自己只是行使法律的公正尽职地抓捕违罪人。没有其他原因，是的，没有其他原因。  
沙威追捕冉阿让，就像追寻一个答案，问题已经被忘记了。一个根本不知道问题是什么的答案。  
而且，他承受不了那个他真正想得到的答案。

* * * * * * * * * *  
2833年，冉阿让最后一次见到沙威。

那时，他已经无法走到受难修女街拐角了，只在圣路易街半路停下来。  
返回武人街时，眼泪让他眼窝湿了。  
人总是希望，年老时可以像向阳山坡上的老树，被快消失的阳光照得暖和。因为一生中所有会遇到的事情都已经历，再没有什么能让人感到悲伤阴郁，只是宁静地牢固扎根，看着那点阳光，等着最终时刻到来。但他却像是寒湿处的苔藓，四周的世界暗了下来，所有角落的阴影在扩张，眼泪在眼窝里又冷又湿。  
此时的巴黎太冷了，比他记忆中的任何时刻都冷。在树林里拎起柯赛特的桶时，天气也是冷的。但那时的冷像是把刀，一种尖锐的冷，但只能划伤人的皮肤，身体内仍是暖和的。现在的寒冷像冰盖般把他压倒，寒气包裹着他的身体不留缝隙，冷气渗进他的身体钻进他的骨骼，腿骨似乎已经变成了冰柱，冻伤了肌肉。  
他老了，老得那么迅速。皮肤和肌肉都变的松弛，背驼了，脖子上的皮肉松弛的像是火鸡的脖子。但他并没有注意到。  
只是往武人街走回去。每一步都变的艰难，并非由于身体失去力气，确是已经没有心力了。每一步都缓慢、迟疑、茫然，像是他并不知道自己想要做什么动作。只是习惯在拉着他迈步。  
路过石块街时，总有几个孩子会笑他。  
“看这个老傻子！” 一个男孩边笑边说，很大声的说。  
最后一个字刚说完，那男孩的耳朵就被人拧着了。  
“哎呦！”  
拧他耳朵的是个高个子警探，穿着长大衣，形象粗野。他拎着那男孩的耳朵，让他踮起脚尖来。  
他从2824年来，刚刚到巴黎，正在追捕一名叫冉阿让的苦役犯。  
“小混账，闭嘴。”他说，然后松了手，“赶紧滚。”  
嘲笑冉阿让的孩子们安静又迅速的散了。  
冉阿让望着沙威，年轻的沙威。  
警探走上前来。“您不该这么晚还在这而溜达，这地方天没黑都危险的很。”  
“你……”冉阿让嘴唇哆嗦着。  
“什么？”  
“……我在报纸上，我看到你死了，在塞纳河里。”  
“我没死。”沙威说，冷冰冰地打量着眼前的老人。这人因为年老有些痴呆了，沙威这么想，又莫名地觉得老人有些眼熟。似乎见过，却记不起来。沙威向来以记人相貌的能力为傲。他搜检了一遍脑中的嫌疑犯名录，却没有一名能和眼前这老人符合的。唔，在逃的冉阿让和他略有些相似，但年龄上完全不吻合。冉阿让应该不会老到这种程度。应该只是一名普通的老年人，略微有些呆傻、被孩子欺负的老年人。  
“您知道自己家在哪儿吗？”他伸出一只手抓着冉阿让的胳膊，差不多算是搀扶了。  
冉阿让没有说话，看着警探。  
“那就是忘了家在哪里。”沙威说，不知为什么，这老人的眼睛让他记起了自己还是小孩时的感觉。沙威希望确保他安全回家。  
冉阿让张了张嘴，仍然没有说出住址。“别去死。”他只轻声说出这样的话。  
“那些孩子说得对，您脑子有点问题。”沙威说，“我不会去死。”  
冉阿让轻轻叹了口气。他可以感到沙威散发出的热度通过那只扶着他的手传递过来。他的温度，他的心跳，他的血仍血管里流动。他还活着，明确无疑的活着。冉阿让报了自己住处的地址。  
沙威仍然抓着冉阿让的胳膊，半是搀扶着送她回家。警探的热量和力气似乎通过那只手传了过来。冉阿让感到暖意从被抓着的胳膊蔓延开来，传到肩膀，然后温暖了胸口。  
但他们不可能永远走下去，终于还是到了武人街的房子门口。“就是这儿吗？”沙威问。  
冉阿让点点头。  
“您还活着。”他再次望向沙威。  
“当然。”  
沙威扭头离开，冉阿让看着他拐过街角，消失了。  
他无法改变什么，他无法阻止沙威在过去自杀，他无法阻止沙威在未来自杀。他试图救他，可他还是死了。  
但是现在，沙威活着。

~ 完 ~


End file.
